memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements
«- Memory Alpha: Deletion Policy Memory Alpha's copyright policy explicitly provides for cases in which an article or other media posted to Memory Alpha violates someone's copyright. If you think an article or image is in violation of someone's copyright and does not constitute fair use, place one of the following boilerplate messages on that page. Then list the page here. Pages should be listed here until a decision is made. According to our deletion policy, pages that are listed here will be deleted after being listed here for no less than seven days. (There is no upper limit to the length of time a page may be listed here, but it is preferable for potential copyright conflicts to be resolved quickly, so that the ugly boilerplate messages are not left on article pages. In addition to listing a potential copyright violation here, you could: * Replace the article's text with new (re-written) content of your own. You should do this on a temporary page (named Talk:PAGE NAME/temp, for example) so that, when the previous version of the page is deleted, then the new version can simply be moved to take its place. * Request permission by contacting the copyright owner. (This is of course not possible in cases of works owned by Paramount.) Oftentimes, an author or artist might be very pleased to see their work get more attention from a site like Memory Alpha! If you receive explicit permission to post work, it should be noted on the talk page that permission to use the copyright work has been granted. Notice to copyright owners If you believe Memory Alpha is infringing your copyright, you may choose to raise the issue using this page and the standard copyright infringement notice as described below. Alternatively, you may choose to contact Memory Alpha's designated agent under the terms of the Online Copyright Infringement Liability Limitation Act. Note that Archivists do not have the ability to remove copyright infringements from an article's page history. Therefore, if you believe that material in an article's page history infringes your copyright, you should contact an administrator or Memory Alpha's designated agent, rather than using this page. Copyright infringement notice Remove the text of the article, and replace it with the following boilerplate message. Add the location of the possible original source of the text after the message. : Notice for images Remove the text of the image description page and replace it with the following boilerplate message. Add the reason for belief of copyright infringement : ---- List of possible copyright violations *Eugenics Wars - direct copy of http://www.robsacc.nl/ottens/eugenicswars.html and http://www.robsacc.nl/ottens/eugenicswars-firstcontact.html -- Michael Warren 09:52, 2 Jun 2004 (CEST) * El-Aurian - direct copy of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El-Aurian (from Wikipedia). -- Dan Carlson 22:15, 5 Jun 2004 (CEST) * El-Auria - direct copy of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El-Auria_(Star_Trek) (from Wikipedia) -- Dan Carlson 22:15, 5 Jun 2004 (CEST)# * Heisenberg compensator - direct copy of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heisenberg_compensator (from Wikipedia) -- Michael Warren 18:12, 8 Jun 2004 (CEST) ** Not a copyvio. See Talk:Heisenberg compensator. -- Dan Carlson 18:16, 8 Jun 2004 (CEST) ***Isn't there a for dual-licensed articles? Plus, it needs POV cleanup - wouldn't that invalidate the licencing? -- Michael Warren 18:24, 8 Jun 2004 (CEST) ** As I understand it, as long as the article is submitted by the author, it's dual-licensed. That means that we can do anything we want with it under the normal terms of our own copyright. It basically means that it's a "fork" of the original content that came from Wikipedia. -- Dan Carlson 18:50, 8 Jun 2004 (CEST) ***Cool. I'll go fix it now. -- Michael Warren 18:53, 8 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Tau Cygna V - direct copy of the Encyclopedia article -- Michael Warren 02:32, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST)